Red Metallic Death Grip
by LittleBlueNayru
Summary: ONESHOT, again, sorry to disappoint. An episode five spinoff. My second of two. So, Athrun's all-powerful Aegis gets shot a few times and he just lets Kira go? No, we all know he has more willpower than that.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

An Episode five spinoff, as I call them. Partner to Decisions, Decisions...

Almost everyone has thrown in their two cents concerning "what if Kira had gotten captured in Episode Five, blah blah blah..." So this is one half of mine. This first of my (only) two "episode five spinoffs" as I like to call them.

* * *

Red Metallic Death Grip

"What are you _doing_, Athrun?" Yzak's almost hysterical voice blared from over the speakers.

"I'm capturing this machine," Athrun explained simply. Really, it was obvious.

"What was that? We were told to destroy it!" Dearka argued. "You're disobeying orders!"

"If we have the chance to capture it then all the better, now let's go!" Athrun said impatiently. Really, could they give it a rest? He was having a serious moment here, and the adrenaline and the berating of his teammates weren't helping.

"Athrun!" Yzak yelled.

However, without further argument, the team sped off for the Gamow. Finally, Athrun could concentrate on saving his friend.

Except...

"Athrun, what are you up to?"

Kira.

"I'm taking you to the Gamow," Athrun said, patience wearing thin.

"Get serious! I'm not setting foot on any Z.A.F.T. ship!"

"You're a Coordinator! You're one of us, Kira!" If begging and berating was the only way to save his stubborn friend, Athrun would do it.

"No! I won't join Z.A.F.T!"

"That's enough, Kira, quiet!" Kira fell silent. Athrun was truly sorry for being so harsh to his friend, but he would be rude to him over letting him die. "Just let me take you," he pleaded, in gentler tones. "Otherwise..." Well, it had to be said. "Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to shoot you." Athrun's face fell in shame for resorting to death threats to save his friend. He felt horrible, though he didn't show it.

"Athrun, I..." Kira's breathless voice sounded rather scared over the speakers. Athrun gripped the controls of the Aegis tightly. How could he make Kira understand? Without intention, Athrun confessed.

"I lost my mom in the Bloody Valentine. So I...."

_Beep Beep Beep!_

A red emergency signal claimed Athrun's attention. Athrun looked up in shock.

The Mobile Armor, the Moebius Zero, was coming at the suits from the direction of the Vesalius. It released its gunbarrels and fired a torrent of shots at the Aegis. Athrun swerved and barely managed to avoid it.

However, one shot ended up hitting Athrun in the engines. "Uhh!" The impact jarred the Aegis' cockpit.

Behind the Aegis, the rest of the LeCreuset team closed in on the Aegis, seeing it under attack.

"Mobile Armor?" Dearka asked, confused as to where the Zero had come from.

"Athrun!" Nicol called out, worried about his friend under fire.

The Zero landed a second hit on Athrun, followed by a third in succession.

"Damn it!" Athrun yelled. However, he wasn't letting the Strike--Kira--go for the world. Under the pressure, the Aegis desperately dodged as much of the Zero's shots as it could.

By now the other three had arrived. Nicol went to defend Athrun from more shots, using his own Blitz as a shield. Dearka and Yzak viciously attacked the Zero, yelling profanities the entire time.

Suddenly, Commander LeCreuset's face emerged on the screens of the Z.A.F.T. pilots. "What are you doing?" he asked, annoyed and incredulous. "I ordered a withdrawal!"

"We captured the Strike, Commander," Athrun said evenly. "We're returning."

"Good." the Commander said firmly, before shutting off his channel.

"If it hadn't been for you interfering for no good reason, we could've shot the bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you, Athrun?!" a pissed Yzak screamed at Athrun.

"Nothing is wrong with me. It just benefits us more to have the Strike in our possession that to destroy it. Now Z.A.F.T. has all five prototypes in its hands," Athrun said, resisting the urge to yell at Yzak.

"Hmph. Stupid bastard," Yzak grumbled. He and Dearka shut off their communications.

With no more distractions, not even Nicol's questioning sure to come, Athrun opened up a channel to Kira.

"Athrun!" Kira yelled in anguish. Athrun was surprised to see tears floating in Kira's helmet.

"Kira..."

"Now my friends are gonna die because I wasn't there to protect them! I have to protect them! None of us are even in the military! We're all neutral and we're still gonna die!" Kira yelled wildly.

"Kira!" Athrun yelled. Though Kira still shed tears, he shed them in silence at his friend's snap.

"Z.A.F.T. does not harm civilians, from neutral nations or not. Your friends will be fine, Kira, and you'll be fine too. Civilians can't be court-marshalled. You don't need to enlist in Z.A.F.T, and we will capture, not destroy, the Archangel, and save any citizens on board." He couldn't really promise the last one, but Athrun felt the overwhelming need to comfort his friend.

Kira's tear filled eyes, wide with shock and the ghost of hope, looked into Athrun's through the screen.

"Everything will be OK, Kira," Athrun assured his friend in comforting tones.

A silent Kira tried to reign his emotions in as the five suits flew towards the Gamow.

* * *

Whoo. The End.

Well, after reading over it, I think it's a complete piece of junk. Well, the ending at least. I couldn't think of a good way to end it. To me it comes off as cheesy. Whatevs... did ya like it?

Don't forget to review if you're not going to flame me for how unoriginal I am. Because I know how unoriginal this was. If any characters were OOC, _I flipping tried my best._

Until next time, see ya.


End file.
